Hatred Is A Strong Word
by JacobBlack18
Summary: "We do not have sexual tension between us Sharpay." "Oh please, whenever you guys are in a room together, there's sparks. Gabriella I think it's time for you to stop kidding yourself and give into the sex god known as Troy Bolton." New Story Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Gabriella's POV

Sharpay pulled her pink convertible into the parking lot of East High. I got out from her car shutting the passenger's side door and waited for Sharpay to finish putting on her lip gloss. Gosh sometimes she wears too much make-up for her own good. Soon enough Ryan pulled up next to us in his scooter and smiled brightly at me. I smiled back as Sharpay grabbed her design bag from inside her car.

"Hey Ryan," I greeted him smiling and hugging him. He hugged me back.

"Hey Gabi, ready for school today?" he asked pulling off his helmet as Sharpay came around her car to stand next to us already texting away on her phone. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Ready as usual," I answered Ryan's question as all 3 of us started our walk towards the school entrance. Suddenly we heard a screeching of tires and turn out heads towards where it was coming from. A black Audi S5 pulled into the parking lot at a fast speed and turned into its normal parking spot. Out stepped the most obnoxious guy I have ever met.

I glared at the back of his head as he stepped out of his car and sling his bag over his shoulder. Troy freaking annoying Bolton was dressed in a black leather jacket with a dark blue v-neck and dark washed jeans.

"Must he always enter school at suck a dangerous speed?" Ryan asked as we started our walk again.

"It's Troy, dangerous is his middle name," I answered as we walked by him.

"Did I hear my name Gabriella?" I heard the cockiness in his voice. Gosh did I mention how much I hate him?

"In your dreams Bolton." I sneered as he cracked his million dollar smile and leaned against the trunk of his car.

"Oh you have been in my dreams many times Miss Montez." I gave him a look of disgust as his smile got bigger and he chuckled.

"Very attractive Gabriella."

"Shut up Troy, gosh do you have nothing better to do than annoy me?" I asked stopping our walk.

"Great here we go again," Ryan muttered I turned to have my usual morning shout match with Troy.

"There is nothing to do but annoy Gabriella. You wanna know why I love annoying you so much? It's because you get all fluster and I think you look hot when you're mad." He winked at me. My face instantly became red. He chuckled again at my red face and I boiled over in anger.

"Fuck you Bolton."

"What time? I'm free after practice." UGH! He is such a pervert. Why do girls throw themselves at his feet? He's nothing but a douche bag. He'll sleep with you then dump you the next day. I glared at him and he kept laughing. Soon a blue camaro pulled up next to Troy's car. Out stepped my best friend and her boyfriend.

"Oh no, looks like Troy got Gabi mad again," Taylor stated grabbing Chad's hand and lacing them together.

"Damn Troy what did you do? She looks like a momma bear ready to tear you apart for trying to hurt her cub," Chad said coming to stand next to Troy. The devil himself chuckled at Chad and pushed himself off his car.

"Gabriella wanted to fuck me so I simply just asked when."

"Oh shut up Bolton, I wouldn't even sleep with you if you were the last man on earth and we had to save the human species. You're disgusting and who knows from all the girls you have slept with, you probably have some kind of STD."

That hit a nerve in Troy I can tell as his jaw twitched and his smile disappeared. But as soon as it disappeared, it came back.

"Gosh Gabriella, that hurts." He feigned putting his hand over his heart; like he has one, that bastard. I ignored his comment and walked over to Taylor pulling her along with me into the school hallway heading to our lockers. As I walked away I heard every single guy come up to greet Troy. Gosh it was so annoying how everyone idolizes the idiot.

He was king of the school, East High's it boy; he's the captain of the varsity basketball game and took them to two championships. What's so special about that anyways? A school should be judged by its academic scores and accomplishments not some sport where a ball goes through a hoop.

I walked over to my locker which was sadly, exactly six lockers down from the 'king's' locker. Taylor turned to me and looked at me with a serious expression on her face.

"You shouldn't let Troy get under your skin like that Gabi," she stated. I shook my head and took a deep breath and pushed out all the anger.

"I know but I don't know why he can do that to me!"

"It's all the sexual tension, that's how," Sharpay commented coming from behind us with Ryan in tow. I turned around and glared at her.

"What? It's true, ask anyone." She stated flipping her sidekick up to reply to a text. I put my hand over her phone and stopped her from further reading her text.

"We do not have sexual tension between us Sharpay. If there's any tension between us, it's all bad."

"Oh please, whenever you guys are in a room together or even close to each other, there's sparks and everything goes up in flames."

"What are you talking about Sharpay?"

"Gabriella I think it's time for you to stop kidding yourself and give into the pleasure of the sex god that is Troy Bolton." My jaw dropped at her bluntness.

"Sharpay Michelle Evans! I cannot believe you just said that!"

"Oh get over it Gabi."

"Number one you have a boyfriend and number two that's really inappropriate for school."

"Okay one, I know I have a boyfriend and hey he checks out girls and I'm totally fine with it as long as he doesn't touch them or they touch him. Second, it's totally appropriate school talk, it's all teenagers talk about. Three, you're just in denial."

"Sharpay-" I got cut off by said boyfriend of hers, Zeke Baylor.

"Zekey!" she exclaimed and leaned up to kiss him and pull him away from us before I can yell at her again.

"Can you believe her? The nerve," I turned around to talk to Taylor.

"Sorry Gabi but I have to agree with Sharpay on this one."

"Is everyone against me on this?"

"I'm not against you," Ryan piped her. He was quiet the entire time I forgot he was standing there.

"See now that's a true friend."

"Gabi just forget what Sharpay said okay and try to have a good day," Taylor said before walking away to find her locker. I sighed and pulled out a few books before slamming my locker shut before turning to walk down the hall with Ryan.

"Don't get upset over what my sister said Gabi, you deserve someone way better than that jerk," Ryan stated smiling at me. That made me feel better and I returned his smile. Kelsi came up to his side and Ryan smiled turning all his attention to the petite girl who was the coordinator of all the school plays. I smiled at them, they were totally flirting. We all turned into Ms. Darbus's room. First class of the day was theater and unfortunately all seniors have to take a theater class which means Troy was in the class as well.

We all settle in as all the boys (except Ryan) sat in the back and the girls sat in the front. Everyone filled in the middle. The school was well aware of my hatred towards Troy. Ms. Darbus sauntered her way into class as the late bell rang and we waited for her.

"Good morning young thespians. Today we are going to go over a new play that we are incorporating into this year's schedule of amazing plays."

Sharpay, Kelsi and Ryan perked up at the news of a new play. I rested my chin on her hand as Ms. Darbus started to explain the new play.

"This year we are going to have our first ever Seniors' Play. All seniors are required to take a part in this play. You can consider this your final exam. The show will be put on for an entire week and weekend. If you fail to play a part in this production you will not be walking at graduation."

The class all groaned in disappointment but the 3 theater geeks screamed in anticipation. Great…a play.

"Now I know that we usually let Sharpay and Ryan take the leads in musicals but this time around we are going to allow auditions for the two leads."

"What!" Sharpay screamed making everyone cover their ears.

"Now, now Sharpay we might find new talent in all these new faces. Besides you'll get a chance at auditioning as well."

"Ms. Darbus, ma'am?" We heard Jason asked from behind us as he sat with his basketball buddies.

"Yes Jason?"

"What if we can't sing?"

"Well then its better you hear from me now rather than later on in life when you audition for a play." Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"Ms. Darbus?" Chad asked raising his hand in question. Ms. Darbus sighed and turned to Chad.

"Yes Mr. Danforth?"

"No disrespect to you or the theater of arts but ma'am may I add that us guys have basketball practice every day after school with being so close to the playoffs and all. We won't have time to be in a play."

"You won't have to worry about that Mr. Danforth because we will be having auditions and practices during this class in the auditorium from now on. Also the rest of you will stay after school and help paint and practice as well. The boys will have their practice as scheduled. Coach Bolton and I had already settled this with Principal Matsui."

The guys groaned in a fail attempt of trying to get out of this play.

"Okay now everyone to the auditorium."

Everyone got out of their seats and the girls walked towards the auditorium as Sharpay rant about how this wasn't fair to her talent. We all agreed to whatever she was saying trying to avoid controversy. We all sat in the seats as Kelsi and Ms. Darbus walked on stage with a clipboards in hand.

"Okay first we are going to pair off and start auditions tomorrow. Now let's see." She looked through the roll call sheet as we all sat by. The boys were sitting behind us messing with Chad's hair.

"Okay, Sharpay will pair up with Zeke, Jason with Martha, Chad with Taylor, Ryan with Kelsi." Kelsi looked up from writing down names as she heard her name called. Ryan smiled in excitement at his new duet partner.

"Wait Ms. Darbus I can't be in the play," Kelsi interjected.

"None sense, you're a hard worker Kelsi, also you're a senior who deserves to star in her own play."

"Moving on, Richard with Rachel, Mike with Chelsea, Troy with Gabriella."

My heart picked up pace as I heard our names together.

"Wait Ms. Darbus you can't put Troy and Gabriella together," Kelsi interrupted. My eyes grew wide as the guys snickered from behind us.

"Why not Kelsi?" Ms. Darbus asked obviously not aware that I hate his guts. Kelsi explained to Ms. Darbus why we couldn't be partnered up. Ms. Darbus seemed to agree and was about to change her mind when the devil spoke.

"Wait Ms. Darbus, I'm sure Gabriella and I can put aside our differences for this one play. Besides the theater can probably bring together two people who hate each other and make them friends," Troy said smiling through it all. I was frozen in my seat. I had no idea what to do. I turned around and was about to yell at Troy for his idiocy but Ms. Darbus beat me to the punch.

"You see now Troy has the right mind set for this play. Troy and Gabriella will stick together. Moving on!"

She called out the rest of the names as Troy stared at my shocked face.

"Cheer up Gabriella, this will be fun." He smiled. My senior year has just been ruined.

AN: Well my new story, hope you liked it. Review! :)]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Gabriella's POV

I was happy to be home. Home was my safe haven from the evil known as East High School. After today's horrible day (Troy being my theater partner) I was ready to take a warm shower, relax, and have dinner with my mom.

I checked the clock on the wall; I still had about another hour before mom would arrive home so I decided I would take that warm shower right now. I got out of the shower 20 minutes later and decided to finish my trigonometry homework. I was too busy doing my homework I didn't realize that I had received a new text message.

After finishing my homework I finally checked my phone. It was text from my mom.

_Gabi we're going to dinner with some friends of mine from work, be ready when I get home, wear something nice. Love u mom_

I sighed; I didn't feel like going out to dinner with her coworkers. But I got up and put on a mid-thigh black dress and a pair of matching flats. I was curling my hair when mom walked through the door.

"Gabi are you ready?" she hollered up to my room from the bottom of the stairs. I finished curling my hair and grabbed my purse that had my phone in it. I walked down and smiled at my mom. She looked me over and smiled kissing my cheek as I hugged her.

"Oh honey you look beautiful," she smiled from ear to ear.

"Well you said wear something nice, don't tell me you're wearing your work clothes to dinner?" I teased her. She giggled and shook her head no and went upstairs to change. I sat down on the couch and turned on the TV as I waited.

Ten minutes later she walked down the stairs in a dark blue dress and matching heels.

"If I didn't know any better I say you're trying to impress someone," I winked at her. She shook her head at me as I turned off the TV and we left. As we go in her car I started to question her.

"So who are we meeting for dinner? Where are we going?"

"Well do you remember Lucille from my office?" she asked keeping her eyes on the road. I nodded and told her to continue.

"She invited us to dinner with her family. She told me that her son goes to East High." I got curious at her last statement. Really; I wonder if I knew her son. We stopped at the local grocery store to pick up a bottle of wine. We pulled up to a white two story house and it looked really nice. We walked up the porch steps and waited as my mom rang the door bell.

"Can you get that sweetheart?" I heard a female voice yell from the inside.

"One minute," I heard a husky voice yell out to us. That must be the son; I wonder if he's cute. Within a minute as promised the door swung open and I could not believe the person that was behind the door.

"Gabriella?" Troy Bolton was staring me dead in the face. My face dropped and my wish of the cute boy behind the door went up in flames.

"You two know each other?" My mom asked looking between us. I quickly got over the shock and simply nodded.

"Yeah Gabriella and I have a few classes together, you must be Ms. Montez?" he asked nicely. I looked at him confused. Why wasn't he being an ass? He opened the door wider allowing us in. He closed the door behind him as mom went into the kitchen to greet Lucille. I followed close behind not wanting to be left behind with Troy. I cannot believe that Lucille, who works with my mother, is the mother of my worst enemy.

"Hi Maria! I'm so glad you guys can make it," Lucille said pulling her into a hug. I stood by the kitchen table as Troy came up next to me. I felt anger start to rise but controlled it as Troy was standing too close for my liking.

"Well when my mother said that a coworker and her daughter were coming over for dinner, I definitely wasn't expecting you," he whispered into my ear. I turned to face him.

"Expect my disappointment when you opened the door," I smiled at him and he grinned back. I rolled my eyes at him as Lucille finally turned her attention to me.

"You must be Gabriella. You look beautiful. Doesn't she Troy?" she asked turning to Troy. I turned to look at him smiling as I knew he couldn't say one nice thing about me. His faced turned bright and simply nodded ignoring my eye contact.

I giggled and I saw him frowned.

"Why don't you and Troy go hang out while you're mother and I finish dinner?"

"Oh that's fine, I would love to help you ladies," I replied not wanting to spend any alone time with Troy for the fear of us starting a fight. I didn't want our parents knowing we hate each other's guts. Troy scoffed at my suggestion. Lucille didn't catch it fortunately.

"That's nonsense, Troy why don't you show her around the house and keep her company?" she insisted as she pushed us out of the kitchen. I tried to argue but was shut up with the door swinging close.

Troy turned to me and smiled. I glared at him.

"Listen here jerk, we are going to try and be civil to each other tonight alright? I don't our parents knowing that we hate each other understand?"

He chuckled at me and said, "Sure thing."

I walked over and sat on the couch and tried to ignore Troy.

"You know you're no fun, lighten up Gabriella," he said from behind me on the couch. I crossed my arms over my chest. He leaned down to my ear.

"You know I can see your boobs from this position," he whispered into my ear. I gasped and turned around ready to slap him but he was already walking upstairs. I knew I shouldn't have but I followed him upstairs.

"How dare you say that Troy?" I half yelled at him remembering that we weren't alone. He ignored me and walked into a room leaving the door open for me.

I didn't realize it until I was standing in it but the room turned out to be Troy's.

"You know I would have thought it would have taken a lot more persuasion to get you into my room," he smiled at me and sat down on his bed. I glared at him and walked till I was at least a foot of him.

"I want an apology Troy; you just can't go around saying things like that to me especially with our mothers in the same house as us, much less ten feet away."

"Oh come one Gabriella, have a little fun."

"Fun? If I wanted fun I would have gone to Sharpay's house and play Barbie as she dressed me up if I wanted fun," I sarcastically replied. He chuckled and got up from his bed.

He started walking towards me and he had this look of determination in his eyes. I started to back away but he ended up reaching for the door and closing it as he was taller than me by a few inches. He backed me up against the door and caged me in with his arms around my head. He was way too close to me again.

"Tell me Gabriella, what is your definition of fun?" he asked looking at my lips. I realize he was really close to me. Our faces were about 5 inches away from each other. He smiled as his eyes landed on my lips. I had found it hard to think rather much talk with him so close.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he moved closer.

"I don't know, what we are going to do since we're alone in my room with no one to interrupt," he replied moving closer. His lips were almost touching mine. Funny thing was that I actually wanted him to kiss me but I wasn't going to let that happen. I hate the guy. I finally got control over my mind and ducked under his arms escaping from him. I moved away from him with a red face. He turned back to me and just stared at me.

I tried to ignore his looks he was giving me and turned to see that there was a guitar in the corner of his room in a guitar stand.

"You play guitar?" I asked. He broke his gaze from me and saw that he no longer had that look of determination in his eyes anymore. I took a breath of relief as he walked over and grabbed the guitar.

"Yeah I play once in a while. Not really good at it. My aunt got it for me for my birthday and decided I try to learn it."

He sat down at his desk chair and looked up at me.

"You want to hear me sing?" he asked smiling. I was a little taken back.

"You sing?" I asked teasing.

"Well how about I just give you a little taste of what you're going to get with me being your partner in the play," he smiled and started strumming the guitar.

_**Well my heart didn't skip a beat when I saw you standing there lookin' like some kinda angel like you were walking on air and the earth didn't move**_

_**when you first said my name I didn't feel a thing no not me my heart didn't skip a beat**_

_**this ain't no love song I just felt like getting my guitar on and singing a tune singing about you yeah **_

_**feeling good and tapping my shoes and all this stuff I'm making up well you probably won't be hearing it on the radio**_

_**but then you never know so baby if you want you can sing along but this ain't no love song**_**  
><strong> 

He stopped playing and I was shocked. He actually had a good voice. He smiled up at me realizing that I was shocked. He chuckled and put away his guitar before leaving the room and walking back downstairs. I recovered from my shock quickly. How dare he leave me up here?

I walked back downstairs.

**AN: Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter. Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Troy's POV

I pulled my car into its usual parking spot. I was tired. After dinner with Ms. Montez and Gabriella last night, I couldn't sleep. There was no reason why, I just couldn't sleep and I am grumpy when I haven't got enough sleep. I grabbed my binder and exit my car. I locked it and walked towards the school.

I wasn't going to get on Gabriella's bad side in the parking lot like usual. I just wanted this day to end. I walked to my locker and put away my binder. I didn't need anything for theater. I walked down the halls and I could hear all the girls giggle and point at me. I gave them my usual smile and kept on walking towards the gym. Maybe a little practice can wake me up and put me in a good mood.

The gym was empty like I expected. I pulled out a rack of basketballs and grab one. I dribbled it around before pulling back and shooting it into the basket with nothing but net. I continued to play and I was so into my game that I hadn't realized the bell had rang for class already.

"Shit!" I cursed myself before racing towards the auditorium. Hopefully I could sneak in without getting caught. I pulled the door open and sneak into the auditorium and try to make any noise as I walked over to the guys. I can sense that the guys wanted to greet me so I shush them with my fingers. Ms. Darbus had her back towards me so I sat down next to Chad.

"Mr. Bolton it's nice of you to finally join us," Ms. Darbus spoke and turned around to glare at me. I smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry I was in the gym shooting hoops, I lost track of time," I spoke up.

"Next time Mr. Bolton there will be consequences." She looked down at her clipboard and I smiled smugly.

"Typical, Mr. Big Shot doesn't get in trouble," I heard her mumble from a row ahead of me. Gabriella really needed to work on her mumbling.

"Hi Gabriella," I greeted her waving like a maniac. She turned to me and glared at me. Man she sure is bipolar. One minute it's like she's happy with us then the next she's angry at me. Just like last night at my house when I got her backed up against my bedroom door. Man she was hot, honestly I wanted to kiss her and I would of if she didn't move out from under me.

I don't hate her to tell you the truth; she just seems to hate me for the way I am. So therefore I love to get her riled up and angry because she's hot when she is. She turned away from me and I chuckled. I got into a conversation with the guys about basketball.

"Okay young thespians, I want to see if any of you have the talent to stage a show. Kelsi will be giving you all a music sheet and you will be singing on this stage right now. Up first, Miss Montez," Ms. Darbus declared. That got my attention as I watched Gabriella walk on stage and towards Kelsi.

A guy with a guitar came to sit next to her and she looked down at the music sheet. Kelsi stood next to her and watched as she grabbed a mic from Ryan and stood front and center. For someone who doesn't like attention she looked pretty comfortable on that stage in front of everyone.

The guitar man started playing the song.

_**The moon is brighter than the morning sun  
>The birds sing sweeter and the bees they buzz<br>A silly little song and we're humming along**_

_**Dancing like a dandelion, hands swinging in a breeze  
>Floating like a butterfly, falling like an autumn leave<br>It's no ordinary thing between you and me**_

_**It's what I love about your love  
>Knocks me off my feet<br>Takes me on a trip to another galaxy  
>Smacks me with a smile longer than a country mile<br>Gets my heart a runnin' like a river running wild  
>I can never get enough<br>That's what I love about your love**_

The song was catchy I got to admit and she got into a groove on the stage. She has an amazing voice and the rest of the girls got on stage to dance and sing along with her. The guys started to clap along to the beat of the song. I couldn't help but smile at her performance.

_**You lean over my shoulder and it's over and done  
>Ain't nothing like a feeling of finding that one<br>It's a piece of the puzzle  
>Ain't no doubt about it<br>It's a good kind of troubles**_

She turns her attention onto me and catches my eye. We make contact as she continues to sing and she actually smiles at me. I bob my head to the music.

_**It's what I love about your love  
>Knocks me off my feet<br>Takes me on a trip to another galaxy  
>Smacks me with a smile longer than a country mile<br>Gets my heart a runnin' like a river running wild  
>I can never get enough<br>That's what I love about your love**_

_**It puts my hun in my honey  
>Oh it puts the fun in my honey<br>It's right on the money  
>All of the above<strong>_

_**It's what I love about your love  
>Knocks me off my feet<br>Takes me on a trip to another galaxy  
>Smacks me with a smile longer than a country mile<br>Gets my heart a runnin' like a river running wild  
>I can never get enough<br>That's what I love about your love  
>That's what I love about your love<br>That's what I love about your love**_

_**The moon is brighter than the morning sun  
>That's what I love about your love<br>The birds sing sweeter and the bees they buzz**_

She finishes and everyone claps including me. She smiles really big and hugs all the girls. I decided it was time to upstage her and get under her skin a little.

"Well Miss Montez you definitely have the talent to stand on this stage. Let's see who can follow up on that performance," Miss Darbus commented her.

"I'll go!" I said standing up and walking towards the stage. Ms. Darbus nodded. Gabriella was walking off the stage as I was walking up. I winked at her and she rolled her eyes. Kelsi offered me a song but I politely declined it. She walked away and I asked the guitar man for his guitar. He nodded and handed it over as I took the seat he previously occupied.

I strum the guitar to get it right before playing.

_**First I get cold then hot,  
>Think I'm on fire I'm not,<br>Oh, what a pain I've got, It must be love  
>There's nothing I can do,<br>All that I want is you,  
>Look what I'm going through, It must be love<br>**_

The guys started to sing back up from behind the girls. Now this was a good song. The girls was shocked but quickly started to clap along to the beat and smiled. Gabriella looked up at me and she shook her head while smiling. I winked back and continued singinf. No one saw our little interaction._**  
><strong>_

_**It must be love, It must be love,  
>I fall like a sparrow, and fly like a dove,<br>You must be the dream I've been dreamin' of  
>Oh, what a feelin', It must be love<strong>_

_**Something is wrong alright,  
>I think of you all night,<br>Can't sleep till mornin' light, It must be love,  
>Seein' you in my dreams,<br>Holdin' you close to me,  
>Oh, what else can it be, It must be love,<strong>_

_**It must be love, It must be love,  
>I fall like a sparrow, and fly like a dove,<br>You must be the dream I've been dreamin' of  
>Oh, what a feelin', It must be love<strong>_

I finished and everybody clapped. If girls didn't have any more reasons to fall in love with me, they do now.

"My oh my we are just getting a treat today. Great job Bolton. That certainly makes up for you being late." I smiled and handed the guitar back before walking off stage. Class ended and I walked out first.

"Nice try to upstage me Bolton," I heard Gabriella say coming from behind me. I stopped and turned around to confront her.

"I believe you're wrong Gabriella; I didn't try, I did upstage you." I smiled and she rolled her eyes. She does that a lot when she's around me.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you to be nice to girls?"

"Well she did, just not to you." She glared at me and I could see her start to get angry.

"Screw you Bolton."

"Available anytime Montez."

She grumbled and walked away as I stood smiling ear to ear. Gosh she looks so hot all fluster and angry at me.

**AN: Review thanks for all the support :)**


End file.
